Boba in Love
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Boba Fett has snuck aboard a Republic star cruiser with a clone youth squad to kill the Jedi that murdered his father, Jango Fett. When he meets a certain Jedi Padawan, will he be able to complete his mission when he falls in love with her?
1. The Girl

**Summary: Boba Fett has snuck aboard a Republic ship with a clone youth squadron to kill the Jedi that killed his father, Jango Fett. When he meets a certain Jedi Padawan, will he be able to complete his mission?**

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

**Boba's POV**

The clone youth squad and I have docked onto the Republic star cruiser. This is my one chance to kill Mace Windu, the Jedi that killed my father. We made our way down the hall. Everyone else was admiring the clone troopers we passed. I just kept my head down. I didn't want to see the face of my father. Two Jedi knights were waiting for us.

"Generals." Our commander stepped aside and the Jedi stepped forward.

"Welcome, cadets. I am Mace Windu and this is…"

"Anakin Skywalker. Today you will learn how to operate a working star cruiser." A clone captain came in.

"Sirs, General Kenobi wants you to make contact with him immediately."

"Another time, then." He and Mace left. I'm finally going to get my revenge on Windu.

"Come on, cadets." Our commanders lead us to a room that had tables with metal parts. Another clone captain was standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, cadets. First, we will be testing your weapon building skills. During a boarding attack, you'll need to assemble your weapons quickly. Two cadets at each table." We split into groups of two. I got partnered with a cadet named Jacks. "You will find at each table a timer. You will hit it, assemble your weapon, and hit it again. You will report your time and weapon to…"

"Me." I turned around and was in awe of my sights. I saw that most beautiful Togruta I've ever laid eyes on. My heart stopped. She looked around my age, which was sixteen. She walked over to the clone.

"Commander Tano, you will be joining us today?"

"Yes, I will. My master asked me to fill in for him."

"It's an honor, sir."

"Continue with your lesson, captain." He turned his attention back to us.

"As I was saying, when you are finished, you will show them to Commander Tano. Are there any questions?"

"Sir, what weapons are we making?"

"Each of you will be making your own weapon. This will test your ability to create a different kind of weapon. Any other questions?" No one spoke. "Good. Begin."

We all started on our weapons. I decided to build a blaster that my father taught me how to make. He named it after me. I quickly assembled it. I wanted to be the first one done. I wanted to get a closer look at Commander Tano. I finished the blaster in a minute. I hit the timer and presented it to her.

"Very impressive, cadet. Great craftsmanship. Why don't we test it out? Captain?"

"As you wish, sir." She led me to the shooting range.

"What's your name, cadet?"

"5071…"

"No, your name."

"Oh. My name's Lucky."

"Lucky, huh? Well, Lucky, my name's Ahsoka. Let's see how well you can shoot a blaster." "Ahsoka." Such a beautiful name. My hands were shaky as I tried to shoot. I missed the target.

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"That's okay. Try to line it up to the target like this." She put her arms around me, showing me how to hold the blaster. I froze. Having her this close to me made me really nervous. The feeling of her breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. "You okay, Lucky."

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"You need to keep your head in the present. Every soldier needs to stay focused."

"Yes, sir."

"Try it now." I pulled the trigger and hit the target. "There you go. There's never a reason to be nervous."

"Yes, sir." Another cadet came in.

"Sir, I've completed my weapon."

"Let's have a look." He handed her his blaster. "Very creative. Looks like a first class weapon. Test it out."

He aimed his gun and hit the target. "A direct hit. Nice job."

"Thank you, sir." More cadets came in, all finished with their weapons. Boba and the other cadet stood against a wall and waited for everyone to be finished.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Lucky. What's yours?"

"Goldy. Long story why. So, what you think of Commander Tano?"

"She's alright. I like her."

"I think she's hot."

"What?"

"You can't tell me you don't find her attractive."

"Yeah, she's attractive, but…"

"No buts about it. If I wasn't a clone trooper and she wasn't a Jedi, I would totally ask her out."

"What makes you think she would go out with someone like you?"

"She would have to be a fool not to want me."

"She'd be one smart fool." He turned to me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Are you insulting me?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then you and I are going to have a problem. Do you still feel Lucky?"

"Depends. Do you still feel like a golden boy?"

"More than ever. And when Commander Tano is my girl, I'll be even better." That sent me over the edge. I literally jumped on him and started senselessly punching him. The other cadets gathered around us and watched. Ahsoka broke through the crowd and broke us apart.

"That's enough, cadets! Who started this fight?"

"Lucky started it."

"No I didn't!"

"Did you throw the first punch?"

"Yes sir." I am in so much trouble.

"Come with me." She headed out the door. I followed her. I looked back and saw Goldy with a smirk on his face. As we walked down the hall in silence, we ran into Anakin.

"Hey there, Snips."

"Hi, Master."

"I see you already have a trouble maker."

"Yeah. Started a fight with another cadet."

"You want me to take him off your hands?"

"No, I can handle him. You could finish with the other cadets for me. I won't be back for a while." She answered that a little too quickly.

"Something wrong with me dealing with him?"

"No offense, Master, but your style of discipline is a bit radical."

"I'm not that bad, Ahsoka."

"You almost Force choked a six year old to death because she wouldn't sit down that day you decided to take over Master Yoda's class when he was on a mission." They went back and forth like this for a while. I felt like I was around an arguing married couple and I was their child. I decided to sneak away while they were too busy arguing. I remembered the main reason I was here: to kill Mace Windu. I went to find his quarter. I ran into a couple of clone troopers.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, sir. I've been stationed at General Windu's quarters. There's no problem."

"Except one: you're lying. Admit it: you're lost."

"Alright, cut the kid a break. General Windu's quarters are that way."

"Thank you, sir." I headed down the hall. I sighed in relief. I thought my cover was blown. I finally reached Windu's quarters. I took the pad lock I had out of my pocket and set it on the wall. I activated it and left. When Windu walks into his room, he'll be dead. On my way around the corner, I ran into him.

"Eyes on where you're headed, cadet."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." When I got back to Anakin and Ahsoka, they were still arguing. I figured they didn't notice I was gone. I stood right where I was before.

"Fine, just deal with your troublemaker." He walked away. He seemed really mad.

"Come on, cadet." I followed her.


	2. Love Hate Game

**Chapter 2: Love/Hate Game**

**Boba's POV**

We made it to Ahsoka's quarters. We went in and Ahsoka locked the door. I could see she was still ticked off from whatever she and General Skywalker were arguing about. She took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Lucky, what you started today was unacceptable and you could be in a lot of trouble."

"I understand."

"But you're not." I looked at her to see her smiling slightly.

"I'm not?" She chuckled. What was funny?

"No, but I won't say I'm agreeing with it."

"I don't understand."

"I know what kind of cadet you are. Intelligent, head strong, and impatient. You tend to lose your cool every now and then, but that's apart of life. Making mistakes and learning from them. Everyone does it, even me sometimes."

"I thought the Jedi were humble and patient."

"We are, but we learn to be humble and patient. We're not born that way. I'm only sixteen and like all teenagers, I'm rather impatient and a bit radical like my master. In time, I will be as patient as Master Yoda. We all get to that stage eventually in time. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do." That was real convincing, Boba.

"I sense you're still confused about something. What is it?"

"It's just that you're talking to me like I'm a regular person instead of a clone."

"Of course, Lucky. I treat everyone as who they are, not what they are. When I see a clone, I don't see a duplicate of someone. I see a human being with a unique personality." I've never known someone could actually be this nice and understanding. Ahsoka isn't like most people I've met. She's sweet, generous, caring, and beautiful.

"You're more understanding than I thought."

"You don't judge a book by its cover."

"Right. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Sit down." We both sat on her bed. "What's going on?"

"Well, there's a girl I've recently met and I feel something for her. I'm not sure what it is or how strong this feeling really is for her."

"You think you may be in love with her?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Well, how long have you known her?"

"Not long."

"What's she like?"

"She's smart, mature, understanding, accepting, beautiful, and she's special."

"Special? How is she special?"

"She's actually a…" There was a loud explosion. I knew it was the bomb I set earlier in Windu's quarters. I pretended to be oblivious. "What was that?"

"Sounded like an explosion. I'm going to go check it out. You, stay here and don't go anywhere." She unlocked the door and ran out, leaving me alone. I didn't want to stay here. I want to see Mace Windu's lifeless body under piles of debris. I hopped off the bed to go to Mace's quarters, but a clone trooper was standing outside the door. He said Ahsoka gave him strict orders to make sure I didn't go anywhere. I knew the training the clones went through and knew he would be able to counteract my every attempt to get out. I wandered around the small room for a while. I got bored and laid down. I found the pillow a bit uncomfortable. I lifted it up and found a holodiary. I was curious about what Ahsoka would write about, so I went through it. I found today's entry. It read:

_22 Mar. 3025_

_Dear Diary,_

_My master just told me that he wanted me to fill in for him with the cadet clones. I'm excited because this is the first time he's let me do anything on my own without him interrupting me. Although, he may interrupt if he can find the time. Anything is better than being in my room with nothing to do. Well, I got to go. May the Force be with me. Ahsoka out._

I heard her voice outside the door. I quickly put the holodiary back under her pillow the same way I left it. She came in and I stood up.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion. Master Windu's quarters were hit."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I can't say the same for the clone that was killed." What? How could it have missed? Aurra isn't going to be happy to hear this. I have to contact her. I don't know what to do now. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just surprised someone would try to assassinate General Windu." Yeah right. I'm the one trying to kill the man.

"When you're a Jedi, you get use to people trying to assassinate you. I've had my share of Separatist and Sith trying to kill me, but the worst would have to be the bounty hunters."

"You hate bounty hunters?"

"I'm not supposed to hate people, but let's just say I dislike them."

"What don't you like about them?"

"It's the whole idea of bounty hunting. Stealing, kidnapping and killing, all for money and a chance to be on Galaxy's Most Wanted. Bounty hunters sicken me."

"Oh. I see." Great, she hates me. I feel really awesome right now.

"But, I guess one bounty hunter wasn't so bad. I mean, Jango Fett gave his DNA for clones for the Republic. To this day, I still wonder what happened to his son."

"His son?" She knows about me?

"Yeah. Master Kenobi told me that aside from his pay, Jango wanted an unaltered clone for himself. No training, no breeding, nothing. I guess every man wants a son."

"I suppose so."

"Anyway, we'll have to talk some other time. The whole ship is on high alert. I have to take you back to your group. Come on."

"Alright."


	3. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 3: I'm Sorry**

**Boba's POV**

Ahsoka and I walked towards the shooting range to see if the others were still there. They were.

"Commander, I'm handing this one back over to you. I have to check in with my master about the explosion."

"Yes, commander. Hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Not really. I was able to manage him. As you were." She left. I got in line next to Goldy, who had a black eye from when I punched him earlier. Serves him right.

"Hey there, Lucky. So, did you get 'lucky' with Commander Tano?" I ignored him. I don't need to get in trouble again. I need to figure out what to do about Windu since he survived the blast. "Come on. You can tell me. I'll keep your secret."

He eventually gave up on trying to make me say something about Ahsoka. When no one was paying attention, I snuck away to contact Aurra. I found an empty maintenance closet and contacted her.

"Aurra, come in. Aurra."

"Boba, is that you?"

"Yes. The bomb was a miss. I repeat, a miss."

"Go to the main reactor and override the system."

"But that'll destroy the whole ship. Mace is the only target here." If I blew up the ship, that would kill Ahsoka. I can't let that happen. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"If you want Windu dead, you'll do as I say." She ended the transmission. I had no choice. I had to destroy the ship. I had to kill Ahsoka. The very thought of her dead makes my stomach turn. I cracked open the door and made sure no one was around. I went out to find the main reactor room. I finally found it. I didn't know exactly how I was going to override the system. A clone came in.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing in here?"

"I got separated from my group. I'll head back."

"Not alone, you won't. I'm calling an escort to take you back to your squad. Here, hold my blaster and keep the safety on." He handed his blaster to me. Stupid clone. I took it and hit him in the back of his head with it. I hit him again and he fell to the ground. His helmet came off and I was met with the brown eyes of my father.

"Don't shoot." I can't kill him.

"Don't worry." I turned the safety on and shot him, knocking him unconscious. I switched it back to its original setting and started to destroy the main reactor. When it started to blow, I dropped the gun and ran out of there. I found my group running to escape pods. I saw Ahsoka run into a pod as well. I went with her. When we were off the ship, I pushed he button to stop the pod with the others, but it didn't stop. When it finally did stop, everyone checked everything.

"Where are we? Can we contact anyone?"

"The system is shot. We're sitting ducks out here."

"What do we do, Commander?"

"The pod must have been damaged in the explosion. We all need to calm down first. Once they see we're gone, they will come find us."

"What do we do until then?"

"Seeing there's nothing we can do, we just have to be patient and wait until someone finds us."

"Well, let's hope they find us soon. We only have an hour of oxygen left in here." A bright light flashed out of nowhere. There was a ship. Aurra's here earlier than I thought.

"Is it the Jedi?"

"It's too soon." The ship docked onto the pod. The door opened and there stood Aurra and Bossk. Everyone got behind Ahsoka. I stayed where I was. I was frozen.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." She approached me. I still didn't move. "Congratulations, Boba. You've avenged your father."

"Boba? His name is Lucky."

"Lucky?" She laughed at the name I used as a cover up. She kept her eyes locked on Ahsoka. I knew she saw her lightsaber. "You Jedi sicken me. At least I'll be able to kill one of you." She took out her blaster and aimed it at Ahsoka. I couldn't let her kill her. I stepped in front of her.

"Aurra, no. She hasn't done anything wrong. Just leave her alone."

"You're defending this Jedi scum? Did you forget it was a Jedi that killed Jango?"

"I know, but I only wanted Windu dead. No one else was suppose to get hurt." She put her blaster away. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Next time, I won't be so merciful. Come on. Let's go." I followed her on the ship.

"Traitor." I looked back to see a lot of angry faces. I was mostly concerned with Ahsoka's. She looked at me with disgust, like she hated my guts. I couldn't blame her for being mad. She cared about me and I betrayed her. I had second thoughts about pushing the button to close the door. Aurra came up to me and whispered sharply in my ear.

"Do it."

"I'm sorry." I mostly said it to Ahsoka as I closed the door. I was full of regret and hate for myself. Aurra turned to me.

"Let's go find Windu's body." We headed for the planet below.

**Ahsoka's POV**

"I can't believe our own brother betrayed us." I couldn't believe it either. I trusted him.

"He's not our brother!" This is getting out of hand.

"Everyone, calm down. We need to figure out what to do before they come back."

"What can we do? The pod's damaged. With all due respect, Commander, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." He's right. Another light flashed. Everyone panicked.

"They've come back to finish us off."

"No, look!" It was a yellow starfighter. It was my master, just in time.

"Pod 237, are you alright?" I answered him.

"We're fine, master. Perfect timing too."

"Good. A ship will come by and get you, Snips."


	4. Hostage

**Chapter 4: Hostage**

**Boba's POV**

I still regret ever lying to Ahsoka. She said herself that she hated bounty hunters. I'm a bounty hunter and she hates me. I could see it in her beautiful blue eyes when she looked at me. Why does she have to be so amazing Why does she have to be so smart and beautiful? Why does she have to be a Jedi? I couldn't help but be in love with her. She was like no girl I've ever met before. She was so unique and talented. I never thought I would fall in love with someone of a different species. I've always known Togrutas to be a very animalistic, but she was different. She was very calm, understanding, and very attractive. There are words upon words to describe my feelings for her. They would never end.

"Boba." Aurra's voice broke my train of thought. "We're here."

Thinking about Ahsoka would have to wait. Right now, I have to be focused on finding Windu's body. Knowing my father's murderer is dead will bring me peace. Aurra, Castas, and I went to the demolished star cruiser. Bossk stayed with the ship. We went to the bridge first. I heard voices.

"Sir, we have no way to contact Generals Skywalker and Windu. Nothing left one the ship works."

"I am certain they will come to see if we are still alive. We should wait for them." Great. Windu's still alive. Why won't he die?

"Windu's alive. The mission failed again. What do we do now?"

"If Windu's coming back, we should set up a trap for him. First, they'll be no survivors." She took out her blaster. I knew where this was going.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin, Master Windu, and I headed down to the crash sight of the ship. I tried to forget about Lucky – or Boba – and how he betrayed me and his brothers, but it bothered me too much.

"Hey, Snips. Are you okay over there?"

"I'm fine, Master."

"You sound disturbed, Padawan."

"I assure you, I'm fine, Master Windu."

"Well, just make sure you keep a clear head. We're approaching the cruiser." I flew over and turned on my scanners.

"I'm picking up any life forms, Master."

"Land near the cruiser. We'll search on foot."

"Yes, Master." We landed a few feet away from the crash. Anakin had R2 with him, Master Windu had his R8 droid, and I had my new droid R6. My master came to me.

"Do you feel anything, Ahsoka?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings. I did feel something. Something big.

"I sense life forms, but they're not human."

"I sense them too. Gundarks. They're indigenous to this planet. We'll have to be careful to avoid them. They're very territorial creatures. Spread out and look for any clues." We all went different ways with our droids. I found a dead clone.

"Masters, over here." They ran over to me and saw the body. Master Windu took a closer look at it.

"This clone did not die in the crash. He was executed." Executed? Who could've… Boba. Maybe he came back to look for Master Windu's body. He would've killed anyone who got in his way. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped and looked at Anakin.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ahsoka? You've been out of it since you came back from the escape pod."

"Yeah. I'm okay. I was just thinking." Master Windu stood up.

"Is there something you're keeping from us, Padawan? Did something happen in that escape pod you don't want us to know about?" The event of Boba leaving with those bounty hunters played in my mind. I mentally shook that thought.

"Of course not, Master. I'm fine."

"We'll talk about this later, Snips. Right now, we need to find Admiral Killian and any other survivors."

"Skywalker and I will check the bridge. You and the droids search down here. Maybe whoever killed this clone is still here."

"Yes Master." Master Windu walked off, but Anakin stayed behind.

"Ahsoka, clear your mind of everything. We have to find whoever is still around."

"I know, Master."

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You're not usually like this and I'm staring to worry about you."

"I'm sure." He reached out for my lekku. "Please, don't. I hate it when you do that. I don't like you picking through my brain."

"Then tell me what's going on with you. I know you and when you say nothing's wrong, something's always wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Skywalker!"

"We'll continue this later." He ran off after that.

"If only you knew, Master. If only you knew."

**Boba's POV**

"Is the helmet in place, Boba?"

"Yeah. As soon as Windu lifts it, the bomb will go off."

"Good. This time he'll die for sure."

I took out my binoculars and looked around for anyone else. I saw a few astrodroids, but nothing else. I came across a Togruta girl who looked all too familiar. Oh my Force, it's Ahsoka. I gasped when I realized this. Unfortunately, I did a little too loudly. I knew Aurra heard me.

"What is it, Boba?"

"Nothing. Just a gundark." She took my binoculars and looked through them.

"Really, because this 'gundark' looks like Togruta Jedi from the escape pod. One must wonder why you're protecting her."

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Aurra. Just leave her alone."

"We kill Jedi, Boba. We don't let them go. Jedi make good profits." Bossk came out.

"Aurra, I'm intercepting a message from the Jedi." We all went in Slave I to hear the message.

"_Master, I found three more dead clones. They were all executed like the first."_

"_We found Admiral Killian and Commander Ponds. They've both been killed."_

"_Master, I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think we should stay here any longer."_

"_We need to find whoever killed these men. They may still be on the planet."_

"_I think they are."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can see a ship up on a cliff. I'm going to go check it out."_

"_Be careful."_

"_I will, Master. Ahsoka out."_

I went out with my binoculars and looked around for her. I saw her making her way up the cliff.

"She's coming."

"We'll surprise her when she gets here." Not this again.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I walked up to the ship. I touched it. It was slightly warm, meaning it was recently on. I sensed a presence coming closer. I took out my lightsaber and turned around to see a woman coming from behind the ship. I recognized her. She was the came one that took Boba.

"You."

"Hello again, princess. Did you miss me?"

"Not really."

"Well then, I guess I have more of a reason to not regret killing you." She pointed her blaster at me and I activated my lightsaber.

"Aurra, no." Boba came from behind the ship. "Don't kill her."

"Boba, I told you next time she dies."

"What if we took her hostage? The Separatists will pay a lot for a Jedi."

"Hmm. Now you're thinking like a bounty hunter. Bossk, tie her up and put her on the ship." Everything went black after that.

**Boba's POV**

I sat in the back of Slave I, watching Ahsoka's lithe unconscious body. I wanted to make sure she stayed alive. I heard how sensitive a Togruta's lekku can be. Bossk hit her pretty hard over the head. Aurra came in.

"Boba, the bomb went off. Windu's finally dead."

"I don't think so. He survived the first two attempts. He could've survived this one."

"Well, then let's go find his body. Count Dooku will pay handsomely for a Jedi's head. And if we killed Skywalker, he'll pay twice as much."

"Whatever. As long as Windu's dead." I stood up and started out to follow her. I looked back at Ahsoka. Aurra came back.

"What is it?"

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"I suppose we could sell her to Jabba the Hutt. He's always looking for a young slave girl. Now, come on. The sooner we find Windu's body, the sooner we can leave this planet." I followed her to the speeders. I hopped on the back of Aurra's and Castas had his own.

"Bossk, stay here and watch the prisoner." We sped off to the crash.


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

**R2's POV**

I heard- or rather felt- a loud boom. It came from the bridge. R6 and R8 were destroyed by gundarks earlier. I went up to the bridge by myself. When I go there, it looked completely destroyed. I wonder where Ani and Mace are.

"R2." That sounded like Ani. "R2, down here."

I saw him under a load of debris. I flew down to him and tried to move it off of him, but the bridge started to shake.

"R2, stop. The whole bridge will collapse. Listen to me, find Ahsoka, go back to the ships and call for help, okay?" I didn't want to leave him like this. "Go on, R2. Go on."

He passed out. I need to find Ahsoka. Before I even got off the bridge, I saw two speeders heading for the ship. They looked like bounty hunters, probably looking for Mace. I can't let them get to him and Ani. I waited for them to get here. They first tried to get to the bridge the same way I did. I found a dislocated door. I pulled it out and let it fall down the shaft. The tried a simpler way that they could just walk up to the bridge. The door leading there was still operational. I closed it and blocked them off. They found another shaft to climb up. I found a dead clone nearby and took the explosive pack from his armor and dropped it down the shaft. They finally gave up. They got back on their speeders and sped off. When they were out of sight, I left the bridge and went to the ships.

**Boba's POV**

"Bossk, power up Slave I. We're leaving." The ship was a death trap. Even Windu couldn't survive that. He was finally dead. Now that that was over, I wonder what Aurra plans to do with Ahsoka. I don't want her to go to Jabba's Palace. He would hurt her more than Aurra ever could. I had to think of something.

"What do we do now?"

"We go to Tatooine to sell this Jedi brat." I have to think of something quick. Bossk came from the ship.

"Aurra, one of the Jedi's starfighters are powering up."

"I knew it. I knew he wasn't dead." I actually didn't, but it would delay the time Ahsoka would be heading to Jabba's palace.

"Jam their transmissions."

"There's the ship! Its markings match Windu's."

"Come on. We have to catch him." We all got on Slave I and took off. I took control. I wasn't going to let him go. I chased him around the star cruiser, shooting at him all the while. He left the planet's atmosphere to three hyper rings.

"Boba, you've got one shot at this. Make it count." I waited for him to get close enough to a ring. When he did, I took my shot and missed. He docked onto a ring and was gone.

"Nice going, kid." Why do we still have this guy? Castas is getting on my nerves. I said nothing to him. I turned to Aurra.

"What do we do now?"

"We take care of the princess back there. She's young. Jabba will pay a lot for her."

"What about Windu?"

"We'll deal with him another time." I thought for a minute. How could I prevent Ahsoka from going to Jabba and get Windu?

"What if we use her as bait?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, she's a Jedi and a Padawan at that. Maybe we could send Windu a message saying we'll kill her unless he comes to us. Kill two birds with one stone."

"You're still protecting her, but I have to admit that is a good plan." Castas groaned. Again.

"Are we really going to listen to this kid? He destroyed a star cruiser to kill a Jedi and he's still alive. I say we forget Windu and sell the girl already. I'm tired of taking orders from this brat." That's it!

"We're not stopping until Windu's dead! He killed my father and I'm going to kill him one way or another! If you don't like it, you can leave!"

"What's it going to be, Castas?"

"I'm out. This whole mission has been a wild goose chase from the start."

"Good. You can get your worthless caucus off this ship at the next planet."

"Where are we going?"

"We're meeting up with an old friend on Floruum." Bossk set the coordinates for Floruum. I went in the back to check on Ahsoka. I saw her sitting up with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. I sat in front of her and waited for a reaction to my presence.

"What do you want?" She opened her eyes.

"I was making sure you were okay."

"What do you care? Don't want Jabba's new toy to be damaged?"

"Ahsoka, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. You need to understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"I know why. I could hear you through the wall. You want to murder Master Windu because he killed Jango."

"I know you hate bounty hunter, but he was my father. He was the only family I had."

"But you're a clone."

"I don't care. He treated me like I was different from the other. He treated me like the human being I am. The way you treat the clones. I know you hate me because I'm a bounty hunter but…"

"I don't hate you because of what you are. I don't hate you at all. I'm mad at you because you betrayed your, brothers, the Republic, and me."

"I know. I'll never forgive myself for betraying you. You cared about me and I betrayed your trust."

"Why are you being so emotional about this?"

"You want to know the truth? The real truth?"

"You've lied to me about everything else. You could at least tell the truth for once." I took a deep breath. I was nervous about what I was about to tell her.

"Okay. The truth is… I love you." Her eyes went wide. They looked like diamond orbs.

"What?"

"I love you, Ahsoka. That's why I'm emotional about this whole situation. That's why I'm trying to protect you. Aurra plans on selling you to Jabba and I'm trying to delay that as long as possibly can. I don't want you to go to that monster."

"Why don't you just let me go?" I couldn't say out loud. Aurra would hear. I sat next to Ahsoka and whispered to her.

"I am. We're heading to Floruum. I'm going to loosen your chain and the first chance you get, I want you to take the ship and get out of here."

"What about you? Aurra will kill you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to leave with her."

"Yes you are. I'll deal with Aurra. I want you to get out of this alive. I'll be okay."

"Boba…" I interrupted her by crashing my lips onto hers. I expected her pull away and yell at me. Instead, I felt her push herself closer to me. I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled her face closer to mine. We broke apart and looked at each other. Before I could do anything, she kissed me again. All thoughts left my mind. I was enjoying the kiss with the girl of my dreams. I noticed she was trying to move her arms, but her hands were tied. I reached around her and unlocked her binders. As soon as I did, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist. I felt her fingers go through my hair. I lightly ran my finger down her lekku. We broke apart. We were both out of breath from that amazing kiss. We stared into each others eyes in silence. Blue to Brown. Ahsoka broke the silence.

"I love you, Boba." I was surprised by this. She felt the same.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For earlier. I shouldn't have been so cold to you."

"Hey, it's okay. I don't blame you for being mad. I lied to your face and betrayed you. That's why I'm trying to make this right. Take the ship and go."

"Boba, I'm not leaving without you."

"You have to. I'm already going down with this. I don't want to take you down with me. I want you to be freed from me. You can go back to your old life."

"I don't my old life back, Boba. I want you in my life."

"Ahsoka…" Before I could finish, she pushed me down and climbed on top of me. She pushed my hair out of my face and looked in my eyes.

"Boba, listen to me. I love you and I know you love me. I want to be with you. Please, come with me. We could run away and live somewhere in secret. I'll leave the temple. We can be together."

"Ahsoka, we're only sixteen. Besides, I can't let you give up being a Jedi. You've worked too hard to come this far. I'm not letting you throw your life away for me."

"You are my life, Boba. My master told me nothing happens on accident. That everything happens for a reason. There was a reason we met. Everything that has happened to us led us to each other. If Master Windu would've never killed your father, you wouldn't have met me." I sat up so that she was in my lap. Our foreheads touched and my brown eyes gazed into her blue ones.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we will always love each other."

"Yes." We hugged. We parted and looked at each other again. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know what Aurra plans to do on Floruum, but it won't be pretty. She plans on luring Mace there. I have to go back to the front before Aurra suspects something. If she finds out about us, the outcome is going to be ugly. She takes these missions extremely seriously." I put the binders back on her wrists behind her back.

"How is she going to lure him there?"

"She's making a holotape showing we kidnapped you. Aurra thinks it'll lure Skywalker in too because you're his Padawan and he'll make a profit with him dead too."

"You plan on killing my master?"

"I have no reason to. My quarrel isn't with him. I'm not going to mess with him, but Aurra will."

"If my master comes, he'll be mad. He would kill anyone who would try to hurt me. If he comes, Aurra will have a slim chance of seeing the light of day. If my brother finds out…"

"Brother?"

"Yeah. I have an older brother. His name's Jan. He can be over protective of me. More than my master."

"Well, I hope they both come." She giggled. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went in the front.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Oh my Force. I always knew there was so much more to him than I saw. He had a kind, loving heart. I do love him. He was a bounty hunter, but I don't care. My love for him is too strong. I can hear yelling. What's going on? I wonder if Aurra heard us. I really hope not. I can only imagine what she would do to Boba and me if she did. I sat there and listened to the indistinctive conversation. The last two sentences they yelled, I heard clearly.

"Why are you protecting her, Boba?"

"Because I love her!" It was quiet for a moment. I wish I knew what was happening. The next thing I knew, Aurra came in the room and grabbed me by my montral. I screamed in pain. She took her blaster and pressed it against my lekku, hard. I screamed even louder.

"Aurra, stop! Please! Don't hurt her!"

"We are finishing this mission one way or another. Do as I say and she'll live." Boba's eyes locked with mine for a moment. I could feel everything he felt: confusion, pain, fear, and love. Aurra pressed the blaster harder against my lekku, causing me to release a bloodcurdling scream. It even scared me.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her anymore." I waited to see what she would do. I felt the blaster leave my lekku and she pushed me on the ground.

"Good. Get her ready to make a video for Windu and Skywalker." She stepped on my back on her way out. I but my lip to keep from screaming again. I knew Boba couldn't take anymore of my screams. I knew it broke his heart with each one. He ran to me and helped me sit up. I exploded into tears in his shoulder. I didn't realize how much I was holding back. He just held me close and let me cry, releasing a few tears of his own.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka."

"You couldn't have prevented what she would've done."

"I could've. I shouldn't have told her why I was protecting you. She wouldn't have done that if I would've kept my mouth shut.

"It's okay, Boba, I would've done the same if I was pressured like that." He brought my head out of his shoulder and wiped my tears away. He kissed me and then looked into my eyes.

"I never should've gotten you into this mess."

"That's not your fault. I guess this is what I get for being nosy and observant." We both chuckled.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Boba."

**Wasn't that sweet. just want you guys to know that the poll for Best Romance is still open and needs more votes. I understand because this one is for stories, it'll take longer. just a little reminder. also, if you want to vote, but you don't have an account, you can leave your vote as a review on any of my stories so that it'll get to me. thanx R&R**


	6. Rescue

**Another update for ya. How do you like my Bobasoka? I like experimenting with other couples besides Anisokas, like my story Love Me that's an Obitine. Anyway, here's more Boba in Love**

**Anakin's POV**

As I look out the window of my med room, I think about this Boba Fett. He tries to kill Mace because he murdered Jango, he destroys an entire star cruiser and worst of all, he kidnapped Ahsoka. The thought of it makes my blood boil. Mace is sitting on his bed going over a few charts.

"What do you plan to do with this son of Jango?"

"I don't plan on doing anything."

"So, you're just going to let him go?"

"Is there something I should be doing?"

"How about at least trying to find him?"

"So, I should do as this child does? I should seek revenge."

"No." I turned to him. "How is it revenge if you find him and bring him to justice for all the innocent lives he took trying to get to you?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Skywalker, but we are fighting a war. There will be plenty more important matters that will come up besides catching a bounty hunter. When he decides to come back, then I will deal with him."

"Well, I'm not letting him go. He has my Padawan. I'm not going to leave her and let her die!" Before he could respond, Master Plo and Ahsoka's brother, Jan, came in. They found Mace and me in the star cruiser. Jan must be worried sick about Ahsoka. She is his little sister after all.

"We have received a message from the bounty hunter that tried to kill you. The situation is worse now." He closed the shades and played the message. There was a boy who looked like a clone cadet. This must be Boba Fett. There was a woman, but I didn't recognize her. Boba spoke first.

"Windu, Skywalker, you were lucky to escape."

"But a little friend of your wasn't." She reached over and grabbed something. There was a loud scream that sent chills through my veins. She pulled Ahsoka over and pushed her to the ground. Boba pulled her by her arms so that she was sitting on her knees. "Thought she was dead, didn't you?"

"She will be unless you come to Floruum and face me." His voice sounded cracked and unsure. It was like he wanted us to come to save Ahsoka than to kill us.

"Be here at 1300 hours. Don't show up..." She pressed a blaster to the back of Ahsoka's head that drew a bloodcurdling scream from her. "and we'll send her body back to the temple in pieces." Boba looked like he was in more pain than Ahsoka. The message ended. Now it was personal for me. No one touched my Padawan and gets away with it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get my Padawan back."

"I'm the one he wants. I'll go."

"You two are in no condition to go anywhere. You are too injured. I shall go with Padawan Tano and bring the bounty hunters and Ahsoka to the temple."

**Boba's POV**

I worry about Ahsoka while I'm looking out of the window while Aurra is talking to a pirate named Hondo. I also thought about how Aurra shot Castas back at the bar. He was annoying to me and he complained a lot. That didn't mean I wanted him dead. I defiantely didn't wan to be apart of this anymore. I just want to take Slave I and Ahsoka and fly away somewhere, anywhere. We could settle down somewhere and live a simple life in secret. That plan sounded very good to me. I knew Ahsoka would worry about her master coming to find her. I would be happy with her until that day came. My thoughts were interrupted by Bossk contacting Aurra. I still to this day wonder how she go that antenea in her brain. Freaks me out just to think about it.

"Aurra, we got an incoming ship. Jedi by the looks of it."

"Windu." Finally. He showed up.

"Finally. Move Slave I to the outskirts." She turned back to Hondo. "So, Hondo, what do you say?"

"I will not help you, but I will not hinder you either. This is your fight, not mine." I saw Slave I move over to the outskirts. I really hope Ahsoka is okay.

"Come on, Boba." I followed her back down to the bar.

**Jan's POV**

Try to calm down, Jan. Oh my Force! I can't believe that scum bounty hunter kidnapped my little sister. Someone's going to have hell to pay.

"Jan, you seem on edge."

"I'm worried about Ahsoka. She's only sixteen years old. She might be scared out of her mind right now."

"Calm yourself, young one. If you would relax a bit, you can feel that she's calm now. She's not afraid. Not for the right reason might I add."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of confusion clouding her mind. All the bounty hunters, she has negative feelings for except one. She seems to have positive feelings for young Boba. She seems to trust him now."

"Trusting a bounty hunter? That's not like Ahsoka. She's young. She's probably just confused."

"Or Boba isn't as bad as we may think. Only time will tell." We approached Floruum. "And the time to find out has arrived. Come along, Jan."

"We landed in a compound that was owned by pirates. I hate pirates. They're worse than bounty hunter. One of them approached us.

"Hello, hello, and welcome to Floruum."

"I should presume that you are waling us into a trap."

"Yes. They are in the bar. I dont know what she has planned for you."

"We will handle that." We went into the bar. Master Plo told me the plan and I took my place behind the pillar while he sat across from Aurra.

"Bad move, Jedi. You're not the one we're looking for." Boba came from behind a pillar and held a gun to the back of his head.

"What are you doing here? I wanted Windu."

"He was unable to appear. You'll have to deal with me." Aurra put her hand to her ear.

"Bossk, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Execute the hostage when I give the signal."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt."

"Killing her wouldn't be a good idea." I jumped from behind the pillar, but the antenea from her head, and put my lightsaber to her neck. Boba pointed his blaster at me.

"Let her go."

"Not a chance."

"Don't worry. He won't do it. He's not like you."

"She's right. I'm not a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer, but I want justice."

"We are justice."

"Enough talk." I tightened my grip on Aurra's neck. Where is my sister? Where are you keeping her?"

"Calm yourself, Jan." He turned his attention back to Aurra. "If you release her, we may let you leave here free."

"That's not how this works. Have Windu come to face Boba and we may let her live. If not, she dies." That was it. Nobody hurts my little sister, not even me. Before I could react, the next thing I knew, there was an explosion. I saw Aurra run out of the bar. I chased after her.

**Boba's POV**

She left me. She left me in the hands of this Jedi.

"Ahsoka, where is she?" All I could think about was Aurra leaving me.

"I can't believe she left me."

"Boba, if you don't tell me where she is, she is going to die." My mind snapped back to the present as soon as he said that. I can't let Ahsoka die, but I can't let her go back to the temple. She's the only one I have left. I didn't know what to do. "I can sense you have feelings for her. If you really love her, you should tell me where she is. Do you want her to die?"

"She's... in the outskirts over the cliffs. Aurra's heading in the opposite direction.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I've been out here with this bounty hunter for an hour, I think. He keeps threatening to kill me if he doesn't hear from Aurra soon.

"Time's up." He pointed his blaster at me. This is how my life ends. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes and saw Bossk dead on the ground. I also saw someone on a speeder coming towards me. When he stopped, I saw it was my older brother Jan.

"Jan, what are you doing here?" He cut the binders off my wrists with his lightsaber. I hugged him tight. I've never been more happy to see my over protective brother in all my life.

"Master Plo and I came to get you."

"Where is he now?"

"He's back at the pirate's compound. He has Boba."

"Where's Aurra?" To answer my question, she came over the cliff on her speeder shooting at us. We ducked down and she hit Jan's speeder, destroying her own. She ran past us onto Slave I and tried to take off. When she got airborne, I took Jan's lightsaber and jumped onto the wing. I then jumped onto the windsheild. She took out her blaster and shot at me. I blocked each one and was forced back onto the wing. I cut it ant it toppled to the side. I fell off, but landed on my feet. I watched as Slave I disappeared over the cliffs and crashed. Jan came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. Let's go.

**Awesome rescue, huh? What do you think of Jan? Ahsoka's brother. You might see him more often. R&R and vote on my poll.**


	7. My Happy Ending

**Another update for ya. You're gonna love it.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

We were back on the ship that Jan and Master Plo came on. Jan took me to the med room to make sure I was okay. Two of my montrals were badly bruised, but I had no brain damage.

"Soka, you're sure you're okay? Those bounty hunters didn't hurt that much?"

"I'm fine, Jan. They didn't do that much to me."

"What about that kid, Boba? Did he touch you?"

"Jan!"

"Just making sure. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it. That Boba kid is lucky. I was this close to just cutting his head off on the spot for kidnapping you." Him mentioning Boba reminded me of something I had to do.

"Why don't you go back to the bridge and calm down. I'm going to go lay down in the med room for a while.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go. Calm your nerves. I'm fine."

"Alright." He headed for the bridge. Instead of going to the med room like I said, I went to the detentin cell where Boba was being held. He just sat there with his back facing me. He didn't seem to notice me. Even when I released the sheild, he didn't move a muscle. I closed the sheild back and stood there for a minute, waiting for him to react in anyway. He finally spoke.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice was sad and cold.

"For you to turn around." He turned and saw me. I smiled when I saw him get up. He came over to me and we kissed. He held me thightly and my arms clung around his neck while my fingers ran through his short brown hair. We broke apart to breathe. He put his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay, Boba."

"What am I going to do? You'll be going back to the temple and I'm going to prison. I can'r live without you."

"At least we'll be on the same planet."

"But not all the time. You're a Jedi. You go all over the galaxy fighting in this war. We won't ever see each other." I looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Boba, listen to me. We've both been through some things and lost people we love. I lost my mother when I was three. I know how it feels to feel alone. We won't lose each other. I know it."

"How?"

"Because I still love you. We'll find a way. Just have faith, my love. We'll be okay."

"But, but how will we keep in touch? How can we see each other?"

"We can write letters to each other. I'll have a guard be the messenger. I'll come down to the prison every chance I get."

"Ahsoka, that's too risky."

"I don't care. I love you and I'll do anything to be with you."

"You would do this, for me?" I kissed him again.

"I'll do this for us. No one is going to stop me from loving you."

"What about your brother?"

"Not even Jan will stop me. I don't care if he finds out. He'll just have to accept the fact that he's not the only man in my life anymore. I'm growing up and he needs to see that." Boba looked past me.

"Maybe you should tell him that." I turned around to see Jan standing outside the door. He opened the door and walked up to us.

"Jan, how long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time. I knew something was going on between you two."

"Jan..." He held up his hand.

"No, let me talk first. I heard what you said and it seems to me that you have strong feelings for him. Why? I'll never know. It also shows that you really have grown up and have taken a big step in your life, but it's reckless, dangerous, and could get you expelled from the Order if the Council finds out."

"I know and... wait. Did you say 'if' the Council finds out?" He smiled.

"Yes, i said if. I won't tell anybody and I'll help you keep your little secret."

"I thought you would be against this."

"Oh, I am, but you seem to trust him and he seems to care about you. I want you to be happy, Soka. And if he makes you happy, I'll just have to deal with it." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." We broke apart.

"Anything for my lil sis." He looked over at Boba. "You better be careful with my sister."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Good, because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Jan." This was the Jan I knew. Over protective and annoying.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt her. I love her."

"Alright, but I'm still keeping my eye on you. I don't trust you."

"That's okay. As long as she does, I'm fine with it." He pulled me closer to his side and kissed my cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone now." He turned and left us.

"At least now, we won't be a complete secret. We have Jan to help us."

"As long as I can be with you, I'll tolerate anything." We kissed again.

**Later that night**

I was back at the temple and Boba was in the prison. I decided to write in my new diary before I went to bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Boba is in jail and I'm back at the temple. We've decided to srick with my plan. I would visit him every other weel and we would write letters to each other every night. He has a comm to contact me when I'm on a mission. He kept talking about escaping from the prison and us running away. As much as I wanted to, we couldn't risk it. I was finally able to convince him to stay. I look at this whole incident as a blessing. My meeting Boba was the will of the Force. I love him and he loves me. I have never been happier._

_

* * *

_

"That was so sweet. I love that story."

"Yeah, but did you have to make it so mushy?"

"I just tell it how it happened."

"What happened after that?"

"That's a story for another night. It's time for bed." The twins groaned. They laid down under their blankets and got comfortable. Ahsoka got up and went to the door. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, mommy." She turned off the lights and closed the door. Boba was waiting ouside the door.

"So, you told the girls our story?"

"Yeah. They loved it."

"I do too and I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Boba."

**Did you like my story? It's my first Bobasoka. I may or may not write a story to how they got to this part of their lives. Tell me if you want me to write a sequel. R&R**


End file.
